


Moonlight Sonata

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, cleansing ceremony, happy ending never heard of it, no happy ending, oh no, poor saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: A black rose, the flower of death and mourning.Oh, how Saeran has acquainted himself with that flower.





	1. Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
Welcome to Moonlight Sonata, a 7 chapter fanfiction that will be written as a gift to my good and great friend @seetenou!  
I will try to update as often as I can, so stay tuned!  
That's all!

“Welcome to Magenta! I hope you didn’t mind the car ride here.” 

Ray, who was wearing a magenta coat with golden outlines that stood out in any crowd, was welcoming his new partner to Magenta, his world. The woman had looked at him with curiosity.

It was a large mansion in the mountains, where people or politicians would come to escape the real world and join paradise. The area was surrounded by trees, the only path to magenta being a dirt road that nobody could find without looking hard in the right direction. It had white walls, a mint roof, with the logo of a mint eye, multiple gardens surrounding the area. It was still in construction, but it was his home. His paradise. 

Ray himself was of average height, with a soft, pale face and a delicate personality. His mint colored eyes were sparkling with excitement at the idea of a new partner to work with. The magenta suit he was wearing fit his frail, skinny form perfectly. He looked as though he had come straight from the early 19th century.

“Thank you for the welcome, is this my room?” The woman he was with asked him the question quietly.

“Yes! I hope it’s to your liking, I didn’t know what you preferred..” Ray had rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the black gloves he was wearing making it a little easier.

The room was decorated to look as though it had came straight from a fairytale castle. It consisted of soft pinks and reds, with a large bed and a bedside table next to it, with a lamp and outlet to charge devices or for other use. There was a large carpet in the center of the room on the floor, ornate and detailed with flowers and other patterns. The wallpaper of the room had pink roses, and the window, hidden by drapes, had a perfect view of the main garden, the one he maintained personally. The room was also connected to a bathroom, and was next door to his own room, where he had spent little time. The room where he worked, the information room, was only a few doors down in the same hall.

“Alright, so how am I supposed to do my job?” The woman got straight to the point.

Her name was MC. She was a little shorter than Ray, with long, dark brown hair and inquisitive light brown eyes. She wore blue and gray, and never stopped smiling. Ray found himself unable to frown in her presence. 

“Your job is to test out a game I’ve created! You are a party coordinator for a charity organization called the RFA. The AIs are super realistic, and will get super suspicious at an intruder joining their chatroom. Do not say anything about where you are or who I am, does that seem simple enough?” Ray had given her a wide smile, something not commonly seen from the male. He almost never smiled, not even in the presence of their savior.

“What happens if they ask who sent me?” Her voice was sweet, like honey. It made his heart flutter just hearing her voice.    
  
“Just say Rika had sent you, they’ll understand.” His tone was a bit darker now, knowing exactly what he was doing to the RFA by telling her this. He will have to watch the chatroom as she tells them, it will surely erupt into chaos. His eyes had an evil glint to them, however MC did not notice.

“Who’s Rika?” She had only asked more questions, yet that didn’t bother him. He doesn’t hate smart girls.

“Another AI, someone very important.” He lied without hesitance, making sure MC had all she needed to do her job well. He opened his mouth to continue, but a knock at their door had interrupted him. 

“Ah.. may I borrow your phone for a second?” He had asked her, sparing a glance at the door whenever the person behind it knocked. He had hoped it wasn’t the savior, he was informed that she was busy.   
  
“What do you need to do with it?” MC was getting defensive over her phone, this was bad timing.   
  
“I need to download the messenger game..” He acted as though he were defeated, which made MC hand over her phone in a subtle attempt to cheer him up.

“I’m sorry, you can take it for a second.” She apologized to him, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas day seeing all of his presents under the tree.

There was a small beep, the app was downloaded for her.   
  
“I’ll check in on you later, please don’t be startled.” He informed her. There was another knock at the door, he’d have to be faster.   
  


“Alright, I look forward to seeing you later.” She waved him goodbye as he turned away, walking quietly to the door, opening it and leaving the room quickly, closing it behind him. 

The room was now silent, the only sound was MC struggling to convince the RFA that she was not an intruder, and that she was trustworthy. Unknown to her, Ray was just outside of her room, with a dark expression on his face while talking with the believer who was interrupting his talk with MC.   
  
“I was in the middle of a conversation with a very important guest.. what do you need?” He didn’t have the will to be angry, he was only mildly irritated at the disturbance. His voice was low, to make sure MC couldn’t hear the conversation from her room.

“The savior requests your presence, Mr. Ray. It sounded urgent.” The believer looked nervous in Ray’s presence. Ray paid no mind to it.   
  
“What could have her so distressed? Her plan is finally in action.” Ray was questioning her call, but didn’t want to go further in his little interrogation of the believer. He sighed, shaking his head and putting on a smile.   
  
“Well, let’s go see her!” The believer took that as his que to turn around and walk, Ray trailing behind him. When they made it to the Savior’s room, ray was left to himself. He knocked on the door softly before entering, closing it behind him.   
  
“My Savior, I apologize for being late.” He bowed his head in respect before sitting across from her.   
  
“Not a problem, Ray, are you interested in some tea?” Her voice was calm, never wavering one bit.

“Of course my Savior, what did you need me for? I was busy talking with our new guest.” He had asked her, focusing more on the tea than the actual conversation.

“There were just a few things I would like to discuss with you, that’s all.” She looked at him with those bright green eyes. He could feel her gaze on him as he sipped his tea.

  
“Of course, my Savior. Let’s begin.”

  
  



	2. Silent Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a silent angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of my gift to my good and great friend @seetenou on Instagram!  
Please check them out, their art is absolutely gorgeous!
> 
> Friendly reminder that if you are interested in updates on my writing, my Instagram is @Minty.Eye!

A week had passed since he had invited MC to watch the RFA chatrooms and gain information for him. The idea that he was using her for his own benefit didn’t sit well in his stomach. The anxiety and fear of her saying she wanted to leave ate at him from the inside out. He wanted the anxiety and fear to end, he wanted to tell her the truth so she didn’t have to question or judge him whenever he came to the door with a bouquet of roses and a lunch made by himself. He had decided tonight would be the night he would confess the truth to her. 

He left the information room to go to the kitchen at noon, to the surprise of the many believers in the area. He walked in and took his gloves off, washing his hands in preparation to cook a meal for MC. He was told she liked spaghetti and garlic bread, Italian food. He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil while he pulled out some bread to prepare the garlic bread. When he was done cooking their meals, the kitchen smelled like spices and pasta, enough to have the savior walk in wondering who was cooking good food in the kitchen.

  
“Ray, I didn’t know you could cook.” The savior had spoken behind his back, looking at the food he had in front of him. Spaghetti covered in butter and salt with tomato sauce, two pieces of garlic bread to the side. The same thing was on the second place. He was going to eat with her as well.

“I’m sorry my savior, I was going to have lunch with our guest.” He had spoken softly to her, his cheeks light pink at the thought of a lunch with MC. He couldn’t wait, though there was a dark thought in the back of his mind that maybe she didn’t want to see him.

“You should cook me something too one day, I’d like to try.” The savior backed away from him, holding the door knob, ready to leave.

  
“One day, my savior. I will.” He nodded, she had left the room, closing the door behind her.

He had grabbed both plates full of food carefully, balancing them as he walked down the halls towards MC’s room. The one he had picked for her. It was placed right next to his own personal room, and just down the hall from the information room so that she would always be able to contact him if she needed it. He knocked on the door softly with his foot, both hands full. The door had opened, and there was MC. He smiled immediately, not walking in without her permission.

“MC! Oh.. I’m so glad to see you.” He spoke in that same soft tone he had while talking to the savior, his expression caring and calm.

“Ray, you brought food! Did you make this?” She looked at the food in his hands, happy that he had brought with him her favorite meal. It had smelled delicious, her stomach was growling in anticipation. 

“I did! Do you mind if I come in so we can eat?” He had asked her, the plates began to feel heavy. His arms were growing sore trying to hold them up. He wasn’t a very strong person in nature.

“Of course, you can put them on the table in the corner and we can eat there.” She had moved out of the way so he could enter the room, watching as he walked over to the table, fit for a five star restaurant, and placed the two plates of italian food on the table cloth, one in front of each chair. 

He sat down on the chair closest to the wall, there was a clear glass vase in the middle, containing red roses and pink carnations. She had sat down across from him, looking at the food like it were heaven. They both sat in silence for a minute, before Ray had decided to speak up.   
  
“Would you be interested in going to the garden after this? I have something important to tell you..” He looked at her with curiosity. She had smiled at him.   
  
“Of course, let’s eat first.” She nodded to him, grabbing her fork and beginning to eat the spaghetti he had personally cooked for her.

He followed until they both had eaten everything on their plate. There was nothing but crumbs left. MC had opened her mouth to speak, however closed it again. Before opening it again to say something that would cause Ray to beam in delight.   
  
“Ray, that was absolutely delicious. Thank you!” Her tone was genuine, she was smiling brightly at him. He couldn’t help but smile back.

He had stood up from where he was sitting on the chair, brushing himself off lightly before holding his gloved hand back out to her.

  
“Would you be interested in joining me on a trip to the garden, my princess?” She took his hand, her face furiously red from blushing. He laughed softly, leading her away from her room and towards the garden. He noticed the clouds were gray, that shouldn’t be a problem. When he opened the door, a cold breeze had slapped his face, he frowned, but didn’t comment. MC didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold, so he continued.   
  
“Will you be alright in the cold? I don’t want you getting sick because of me…” He had said nervously. He was supposed to confess, but not if it was going to be cold and miserable for the both of them.

“I won’t get sick, I’ll be fine.” She had reassured him, moving so that she could drag him deeper into the garden, so they wouldn’t be lurking in the doorway.

“If you insist…” He allowed himself to be pulled through the garden from MC, occasionally mumbling to himself about a flower that he saw that may need to be cared for later. 

His hand felt warm compared to the rest of his body, having been holding hands with MC for a while. He wished he could feel that kind of warmth forever. His face had heated up, his cheeks flushed red.   
  


“You wanted to tell me something earlier, what was it?” She had turned around to look at him. The sun was beginning to fall, and through the gray clouds, the garden looked orange. It was as though the sun was behind Ray, illuminating him to look like an angel. MC blushed and looked away, unable to look in his eyes further.

“I..” 

It had begun to snow. The first flake falling on the ground in front of the two, with more to come. It was not fast falling like rain, and with Ray, it almost looked as though he were a silent angel, one that paled in comparison to the bright and lively angel in front of the sun. He looked to the ground, saddened at the snowfall. The falling flakes that landed in his hair blending perfectly. The sun was no longer visible, and with it, Ray’s light. Without the sun behind him, he looked dark and miserable.   
  
“I wanted to ask.. If you’d like to… be in a relationship with me.” He spoke so quietly she almost wasn’t able to catch what he was saying.

He was confessing to her.   
  
“Of course I’d like to be in a relationship with you, Ray. I’ve always loved you.” She had responded, confident and truthful in her words towards him.   
  
A strong gust of wind blew by, almost causing the blue rose on his lapel to fly away with the breeze. He was the one to keep it there, holding it so it wouldn’t leave. He laughed nervously, holding onto MC’s hand tighter and lightly leading her back inside Magenta before he really lost something of his due to the breeze. His heart was beating so fast he was worried she would be able to hear it as he welcomed her back to her room.

“Thank you.. for listening to me.” He had remained in the doorway while she walked in, knowing he’d have to get back to work. He couldn’t stop a smile from making its way onto his face.   
  
“Thank you for trusting me, Ray. Good luck with your work!” She exclaimed, happy as well, for both of them. His smile only grew. 

“I’ll try, I’ll come visit later tonight.” He nodded, leaving the room.

“I.. love you.” He had whispered, before finally closing the door and making his way back to the information room.

Unknown to him and MC, somebody was watching their confession through the security camera.


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, that was what it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, woohoo!  
Special thanks to my good and great friend @seetenou, who this is for!!  
Friendly reminder that if you're interested in updates on my writing, my instagram is @minty.eye.

“Special Missionary Ray, you have been summoned by the savior for a meeting.” 

A believer was at his door, informing Ray that the savior had needed him. He was confused, not knowing why the savior had needed him during such a late hour. His expression was confused, the computer monitors he was working with just a minute ago were still on and filled with code. He wasn’t finished with the requested security system yet, and MC was still gathering information on the RFA for him. This was terrible timing.

“Why would the savior request my presence at this hour?” He had asked the believer in front of him, in hopes of an answer in return. When he got the knock on his door, he was expecting more paperwork that needed his attention, however he was greeted with this surprise. Has he lost the savior’s trust somehow?

“I do not know, however she wanted me to take you there. So please follow.” The believer turned his back to Ray, beginning to walk in the direction of the adoration chamber, where the savior was located. He knew, he had checked the cameras. 

Ray had began to trail behind, a feeling of uneasiness making its way into his stomach. He did not know why the savior needed him, but he’s noticed one thing. Ever since the arrival of MC, the savior calls him to meetings more often than before. And as he gets called for each meeting, she seems to grow more and more angry with him. It’s as though something is bothering her about him, but he can’t figure it out. He was brought back to reality by the believer snapping his fingers in front of Ray’s face. They were at the door to the room, and only Ray was allowed to enter. He mumbled his thanks and knocked on the door softly before opening it, entering the room before closing it gingerly behind him. The adoration chamber was dark, the glass ceiling allowing him to see the night sky above them, pitch black due to it being the midnight hour. The room was dimly lit with candles and lanterns, allowing him to see where everything was, but not as well as he would during the day.

“Ray, do you know why you’re here?” He could hear the savior’s voice from across the room, sitting on a chair, with a coffee table in front of her. It had startled him, as her black dress made it difficult to see her in the dark. There was another chair across from hers, as though it was set up intentionally for a meeting. Intentionally for him. He walked over stiffly, sitting on the chair across from her and looking down to the table. Two cups of tea, with a smaller cup full of sugar between them.

“I’m.. afraid I don’t know, my savior. Did I do something wrong?” He looked away from the tea for a moment to look at her, there was something about her green eyes, the way they looked at him, that made the uneasiness in his stomach grow. Something wasn’t right, he only continued to tense up.

“You have grown too attached to MC, Ray. I worry about you.” Something about her tone was off to Ray, but she seemed like she was trying to care for him. Not knowing why she was worried was bothering him. He didn’t want to worry the savior, he didn’t want to worry anyone.

“Why are you worried about me..?” His own voice was quiet. He allowed himself to show his true colors in the savior’s presence, weak and insecure, as he trusted her the most. He wanted to be strong for MC, and for the believers, so they wouldn’t be disappointed in him. The savior looked disappointed, which only made it worse for him.

“I worry that you’re losing your faith in this place.” She spoke melancholy, Ray’s eyes widened. That was her reasoning, and it was that line of thinking that was dangerous for him. The blue rose on his lapel lost a petal, he watched it fall onto the coffee table. His expression was sad, the feeling was gone. Uneasiness turned to dread in a flash.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.. You believe my faith is wavering?” He had asked her desperately, in need of an answer. He could fix this, he didn’t need to be hurt. He could prove to the savior that his faith has not left. He still believes in Mint Eye. Was MC really causing his faith to waver?

“Ray.. because of MC your faith is wavering, yes. You must be cleansed, for eternal paradise.” The two believers at the door walked closer to him, he stood up immediately and backed away from her.

Her green eyes were dark, as though they had evil intent towards him. He continued to back away, however both believers were in front of him. He was cornered, unable to escape. He leaned his back against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, curling up in an attempt to defend himself against the believers. His attempts were useless. One believer was on both side of him, grabbing both of his arms and forcing him to stand up. If he wouldn’t walk with them towards the basement, they would have to drag him there. He struggled, trying to pull away from them, but their grip was strong.

“Let me go! You don’t know what you’re doing!” He had shouted at them, continuing to try to pull his arms away. He was too weak, unable to do anything besides be dragged down stairs, and thrown onto the cold, hard floor of the basement, which was darker than the adoration chamber. 

He was unable to see, until the believers went around to light the candles that were around the room. When they were lit, the two believers stood in front of him, blocking his view of the exit, his way of escape.

They moved out of the way when the savior came, a bright, mint colored liquid in a large sized, clear glass vial held gently in her hands. 

The blue rose on his lapel has finally wilted, dead.


	4. Endless Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so weak, so useless.
> 
> Please.. go away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! Chapter 4 of Moonlight Sonata, a gift for my good and great friend @seetenou, is here!
> 
> Friendly reminder that my Instagram is @minty.eye if you are interested in updates on my writing!

The ground felt like ice against his skin. There he lay, coughing, after drinking a dose of elixir more than what he was used to. Everything burned, he felt uncomfortably hot, the sweat on his forehead and the redness of his cheeks making that painfully apparent. Every part of him was tired, exhausted, all of the energy he had gone. All that remained was an empty shell of who he used to be. The small headache he used to complain about grew larger, more painful, causing his head to pound. He shifted, the sound of the fabric of his dirty magenta coat against the floor breaking the silence that had consumed the basement. He was completely alone, the savior and the three believers leaving after having finished their work on him.   
  


He didn’t have much time before he passed out, before he lost himself to the monster trapped in his head. He put both of his hands in front of him, pushing himself up weakly. He stood up, staggering, almost falling back down to the ground. He mumbled a silent curse, putting one hand on each side of his head, trying to stop the pain.

_ You’re so weak, so useless.  _

_ Please.. go away…  _

He walked slowly out of the basement and up the stairs, careful of his every move. He didn’t want to fall or collapse, especially not in front of the believers, or the savior herself. He’d never forgive himself if he had shown weakness in front of them again. He coughed again, this time it was a coughing fit. His tears burned, he wanted his pain to end. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it for. He needed a cold shower.

He walked past MC’s room, glancing at the door sadly. She wouldn’t want to see him like this, in such a bad state. His own room just a few doors down from her own. That was an intentional choice, if she ever needed anything, she’d have access to both of the rooms he stayed in. Yet, she never came to visit. Was she truly happy in his paradise? He shook his head, getting disoriented. The world around him was spinning, he could hardly keep his balance. He was standing in front of the door to his room now, holding onto the golden doorknob tightly, as though letting go would result in him falling over.

“Ray, are you alright?” He felt a tap on his shoulder. The voice calling to him was familiar, yet his memory wasn’t working. He let go and turned around, coming face to face with MC, who had wandered out of her room at the wrong time.

  
“Ah.. MC. I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” The Ray in front of her was different. His magenta coat was falling down one shoulder, his snow white hair was messy. His whole appearance was disheveled. His cheeks were flushed red with fever, his whole face looking hot, his expression uncomfortable. Ray was sick, yet MC didn’t know the true cause behind it.

_ She caught you, airhead. Have fun getting out of this one. _

_ I didn’t mean for her to catch me… this was just poor timing. _

_ I can’t wait to play with her. _

“It’s okay, Ray. You look sick, are you alright?” Her expression was concerned, yet, this time he couldn’t back away or run. He was cornered, unable to escape aside from turning around and opening the door behind him. He smiled awkwardly before having to stop, coughing into his fist again. It just won’t stop.

“Yes.. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me, MC.” He spoke her name softly, as though it were a flower. She was the most beautiful to him, nothing would change that. His headache was pounding, he winced.

“You don’t look fine. Can you please lay down for me?” She had asked him gently. MC had a plan today, and that was to take care of this sick man in front of her. He nodded slowly, before moving to open the door to his room for her. He walked in, holding the door open for her before closing it after she had entered.

He didn’t bother taking off his magenta coat or his shoes, immediately falling onto the bed in the corner of the room that he stayed in very rarely. Despite it being a large and comfortable room, similar to MC’s, he rarely slept here, choosing to sleep at his desk for three or less hours instead. Everything had a layer of dust on it aside from his closet, which contained a plethora of magenta coats and dress shirts. Hidden behind them all, in a secret drawer, were multiple black jackets as well, with a chain that connected one side of the collar to the other, and black dress pants. They were untouched. 

MC had looked at Ray sympathetically before walking into his bathroom, which looked brand new. She took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, wringing it out and folding it into a neat rectangle before walking back to the man who was now laying on his back in the bed. His eyes were closed now, his breathing heavy. He was incredibly sick, MC didn’t want to know how high his fever was. He looked so much paler than usual, like death.

His cheek was hot against her hand. She placed the cool washcloth on his forehead in an attempt to cool him down. His expression became more relaxed, she sighed in relief. When she moved to get up, she felt a tug at her black dress, turning around to see Ray with one eye open just barely, holding onto her dress with as much strength he could muster. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to grab her attention.

“Ray?” She had asked him, opting to sit back down on the bed, where she was before. He looked like he wanted to say something, but unable to say it. The silence was broken just a few minutes after.

“Please.. don’t go.” His voice was rough, hoarse with sickness. His grip on her dress loosened, he was unable to stay awake. MC had only smiled softly at him, before moving closer to brush a loose strand of his hair away from his face.

“I won’t leave you, I promise.” 

  
  



	5. Blue Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Orchids, a symbol of strength.

The light was harsh against his eyes as he awoke. The headache was gone, he felt less heavy than before, the only thing remaining being the weakness in his body and the fever, which still raged on. It was only a matter of time before it ended, and that will be when he regained his complete strength. He had sat up from where he was laying in bed, his arms shaking from behind him as he pushed himself up. MC, who had promised to stay with Ray, was nowhere to be found.

_ How annoying. _

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking into account the chair that was placed next to where he had laid unmoving for two days. There was a book and phone charger placed on the chair, presumably MC’s. She must’ve stayed for a while, taking care of that dead boy. He shook his head, standing up and away from the bed. His legs almost gave out from under him, before he immediately placed a hand on the bedside table to stable himself. He was still wearing Ray’s outfit, the light brown pants, that 18th century shirt, with the cravat tied around his neck, it was irritating to look at. The magenta coat was off, thrown into the corner of the room somewhere. MC must’ve taken it off for him.   
  
His former neutral expression turned sour as he looked around the room again, at how there was a glass vase with fresh flowers near the door, on a small table with a drawer. Inside that drawer was his diary, he hid it there. That was not his concern though, as his gaze pierced the closet, which contained row after row of magenta suits. Behind it all, hidden away, was black, midnight black suits. That’s what he needed. He walked over to the closet slowly, careful not to stumble, and threw the various magenta suits to the ground. He dug out the hidden drawer, and opened it. Aggressively taking out the midnight black suit, and moving to put it on.

A suit that made him different from that weak excuse for a boy, a harsh contrast to his bright magenta and browns. It was dark, with a white collared shirt underneath, which had allowed him to wear a black tie, neatly tucked. The suit on top of it all had a bright silver chain that connected the right side of the suit collar to the left, his expression in the mirror was one filled with hate and anger. There was no weakness left. 

He did not bother to brush his hair or neaten up as he left his room, walking down the hall with that same angry expression, until he came across the door to MC’s room. The same door he had walked past while still incredibly feverish. He knocked loudly, and harshly on the door. Waiting for her to open up.

“Who is it?” He heard a groggy voice murmur, presumably from the bed within her room, which was far away from the door. He must’ve woken her up with his knocking, so he continued.

His knocks were louder, and a bit more aggressive before he opened the door, walking in himself. MC was already up and out of bed to open the door, her hair messy, and her appearance more disorganized than it would be during the day. She looked at him, before her eyes widened. Her guard was down, her shoulders relaxed, as she walked closer to him.    
  
“Oh Ray..! How are you feeling?” She had asked Ray, however he was not Ray. He avoided the question, and her statement, as though it were the plague.

“Your face is so not my type.” He had a devilish smirk on his face, one that was a harsh difference to Ray’s softer, sweet smiles, if he ever did smile.

“Ray..?” MC was confused now. He looked the same as Ray, but something was different. 

He looked meaner, and his outfit was darker than the usual bright, flashy colors Ray wore to contrast his gloomy personality. Ray’s hair was not neatened like it usually was, and he looked like he just rolled out of bed. She backed away slowly from him, unsure of who he actually was. This wasn’t Ray, but who was it?

“Don’t you think about backing away from me, you airhead!” He had yelled at her, this was uncalled for. She flinched, only continuing to back away further.    
  


She was trembling, scared of what he’d do next. She was cornered into a wall, and could no longer move further away. The man in black only moved closer, his smirk replaced with an angry expression, one that screamed pure rage. 

“I’m going to tell you this once, so listen up. My name is Saeran got it? Saeran!” He was yelling more, as though he wouldn’t stop. His name was Saeran? Was that his actual name?

Her thoughts were paused when he pushed her further against the wall, a hand resting against it so she couldn’t escape. He was too close, MC wanted nothing more than to hide or try to run, but there was no way she was able to do that. He had her trapped, and that’s what made her tremble more.

“You are my toy. Don’t even think about asking those stupid RFA members for help, because they won’t be able to save you. I’ll make sure nobody can come into your room but me.” He spoke slowly, in a threatening tone. His expression was dark, his mint eyes glaring daggers at her. She could only stand tall, watching him without showing fear, willing herself to stop trembling.   
  
“Be scared! Tremble, I want to see you cower in fear!” He almost screamed at her, her ears hurt as he was so close. She didn’t flinch, she didn’t move a muscle. She just looked at him with a plain face, hoping that not listening to him would turn the tables in her favor. 

He moved his hand away, and he backed up, but his expression only looked angrier than when he walked into the room just a few minutes ago.

“You’re a boring toy, you won’t amuse me. I’ll be back, don’t expect any food from now on, you won’t get any.” He turned around and opened the door to her bedroom, walking out and slamming it behind him. 

MC fell to the floor, her knees were weak after having trembled so much. 

“Saeran..? What happened to Ray?” She asked the silence, with no answer.

  
  



	6. Crimson Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crimson rose, a flower that symbolizes grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter does contain death, so if you don't like I don't suggest reading!!
> 
> Hi hello, finally back at it again!  
Friendly reminder that this is a gift for my good and great friend @seetenou on Instagram!!  
If you are interested in updates on my writings (or shitposts) go follow my Instagram @minty.eye!
> 
> Thank you !

“Special missionary MC, the savior has requested that you meet her in the adoration chamber.” MC was caught off guard by a knock on her door. Believing Ray had come back to her, she opened it in anticipation, only to be disappointed by the sight of a believer in the normal attire, robes.   
  
“The savior requests my presence? That’s odd..” The savior had never asked to see her in the past, believing that she was contributing her part in Mint Eye through participating in chatrooms. 

The appearance of Saeran, who was a much more aggressive version of the man she loved, caught her off guard. Was that what this was about? Her stomach growled, she looked much thinner than when she had first arrived. Her face was pale, yet her expression was not one of fear. It was persistent, something Saeran wasn’t expecting whenever he hoped to elicit fear out of her. She refused to break under his frequent insults, it only frustrated him more and more, which resulted in less visits.   
  
“Yes, it’s recommended that you follow me.” The believer had turned around, continuing to hold the door for her as a silent motion for her to leave the room.   
  
She nodded, stepping out and following the believer down the halls to the adoration chamber. On the way, she noticed the door to Saeran’s work place. She noticed a camera, which was staring back at her. Unknown to her, behind it, inside the room, was Saeran, watching with fury. He slammed his hands against the desk in frustration, tempted to walk right out there and drag her back to her room, where she belonged. 

“What would the savior want with a stupid toy like her?” He grumbled to himself, but the curiosity was genuine. 

The room was silent, which was not common for his workplace. Most of the time, even from outside the door, you could hear aggressive typing against the keyboard. Occasionally the slam against the desk. MC, who was lingering at his door for far too long, noticed this silence, unsettling her. She turned away, continuing to follow the believer to the adoration chamber.   
  
As the door was opened for her, she walked in to find Rika sitting on a throne-like chair with one believer on both sides. She had an unsettling smirk on her face, her emerald green eyes dark. She had her legs crossed, with one elbow against the arm of her chair, her hand against her cheek. The believer who had led MC here was long gone, the door closing behind him.

“Special Missionary MC, I welcome you to my adoration chamber.” Her tone shared the same as her expression, dark, with a malicious intent behind it.

MC had backed away just slightly, her own expression was one of resistance. Her teeth were clenched together, her hands balled into fists. Her eyebrows were furrowed, Rika found great amusement in her reaction. The glass ceiling above them allowed a bright stream of sunlight to enter the room, a perfect view of the sky and clouds if this was any ordinary room. The savior had stood up, beckoning her two believers to grab MC by her arms. They followed quickly, not allowing MC any time to try and run. Their grip was hard against her, much harder than when Saeran would grab onto her in anger.   
  
They made it so she wouldn’t be able to move. 

The savior waved her hand again, signaling them to move to the basement. They nodded, beginning to drag MC down the halls and into a secret room past a bookshelf that acted as a door. The savior followed behind them slowly, and through the security cameras Saeran watched the whole thing unfold. This was no good.

He stopped working, witnessing the believers grabbing MC by the arms, and the savior signaling them to bring her down to the basement. Nothing positive came out of the basement, so many memories were lost due to what went down in those dark, cold halls, with cells that looked similar to those found in a jail. He stood up abruptly, the chair behind him rolling back. He grabbed his keycard and left the room, walking in the direction towards the basement.   
  
He wasn’t going to allow them to mess with his toy, not like that.   
  


“Savior, just what are you going to do to m-” MC was cut off by a believer telling her to be quiet unless spoken to by the savior. 

She promptly stayed quiet, allowing herself to be thrown into a cell, and against the wall. The savior was gone for a brief minute, before coming back with a glass vial shaped like a heart, filled with a bright mint colored liquid that almost seemed to glow. It looked like something out of a fairytale, a potion with unknown effects. MC had nowhere to back up to, she was already against the wall. The savior walked closer, holding the glass vial in front of her.   
  
“You have been acting as a distraction for Saeran, and as a result, you must be cleansed. You will no longer be permitted to see him after this. For eternal paradise.” She spoke calmly, with almost no emotion in her tone. 

  
The vial was opened, and before MC could react, she was pulled down, and being forced to drink the mint colored liquid. It tasted vile and made her insides burn. There was no escape. By the time she had drunk it all, her vision went blurry, her hearing muffled, her body felt heavy, everything was spinning. She blacked out, never to awaken again.   
  
Saeran could hear the savior talking from the basement by the time he made it to the bookshelf door. It was open, revealing the dark staircase down, each stair leaving a creak as you stepped on it. He had decided that running would be the best option, as he bolted down the stairs and through the winding halls, coming face to face with the savior and two believers, who were leaving. They were done, the glass vial shaped like a heart was empty, and all that remained in the basement was silent.    
  
“I hope you will work harder now, Saeran.” Was all the savior had said as she walked away, her back turned to him.   
  
The believers flashed a look of apologies before following her, leaving Saeran alone in the basement, with nothing but his thoughts. When he turned to the cell, all he could see was a silhouette of MC lying on the floor, unmoving.    
  
He knew enough. 


	7. Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were wilted, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!  
Boy this was a ride :,)  
Thank you so much for reading,  
If you're interested in updates on future writings, my Instagram is @minty.eye!!

For the next few weeks, the halls of Magenta were silent. Though unchanged, there was a piece to the air that was missing, the calm aura of Ray had completely vanished, and the aggressive personality of Saeran was burnt out, leaving only an empty shell in the dark space left behind. Saeran’s typing was slower, the quality of work worsening as the days flew by.    
  
His appearance was disheveled, his face pale and void of any emotion. His mint eyes were dull, not bright with happiness or flashing with anger. His soft smiles were a thing of the past, all that remained was a frown, unmoving. Whatever words said to him fell flat, completely ignored. The savior had tried to slap him, yell at him, tell him he’s worthless, yet none of it fazed him. He continued to stare blankly at her, no reaction to her harsh actions.

He finished typing the last piece of code, the multiple monitors surrounding him filled with it, line by line. He stood up, pushing the chair he was seated on behind him and grabbing the same Mint Eye keycard he used to get around, with a picture of Ray and  _ Special Missionary  _ printed on it. He walked out of the room and into the halls, where the believers walking by promptly looked at him.   
  
He hadn’t left his workspace in days, to the point where the savior had to order someone to bring him a meal three times a day. The bags under his eyes, more prominent due to his paler skin, gave the impression that he worked without sleep. He looked away from the believers, his attention more focused towards further down the hall, where MC’s old room was located. 

Just the thought pained him.   
  
He walked closer to it, his movements stiff. Upon facing the door, he scowled. He couldn’t get his hand to grab the doorknob and turn it, opening it so he could get in. He stood there for a short while, gathering his thoughts before finally deciding now was the time. He forced his hand to move, holding onto the golden doorknob and opening it, revealing a room that was layered in dust.

It was silent, the only light in the room coming from the multiple windows, where the curtains were pushed back, allowing sunlight to stream through. The princess themed decor that Ray had picked out for her was dulled, looking darker than what it had looked like before, bright pinks and soft shades of purple. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a grandfather clock. 

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.   
  
Tick, tock.   
  
He walked towards the bed and sat down on it, the scowl he previously had on his face was gone. The bed was made, as though it hadn't been touched in forever. The table in the corner still had a plate of cookies on it, presumably from the traitor V, who was feeding her behind his back. Everything about this room screamed Ray, the man she was happy with.   
  
He wasn’t Ray, he couldn’t make her smile like Ray did. He couldn’t make her happy like Ray did. All that he got out of her was anger, and pleas for Ray to come back. She cared about Ray, not him. He hunched over from where he was sitting on the bed, holding his two hands together tightly. A tear slipped down his cheek, a sign of weakness. But he couldn’t stop. More tears fell until he let go of his hands so he could bury his face into them.   
  
_ She’s gone…  _

_ I can’t believe you’re still here right now. _

_ I’m sorry… I’ll leave again.. _

_ You’re such an airhead. _

He averted his gaze from his hands to the windows. Outside was a perfect view of Ray’s garden, which was beginning to die slowly with negligence from Saeran. The various flowers were visible from the window, the fountain was also clear as day from the angle of the room. It’s as though Ray intentionally picked this room for that purpose, so MC could look at the flowers. Saeran balled his right hand into a fist and hit it against the bed in anger, causing it to shake.

The savior would disapprove of him being alone in this room. He’s already caused enough trouble since that day. He’d never forgive her.   
  
“You just had to leave so early, you useless toy.” His voice cracked, it sounded hoarse, as though he was sick, it was quieter and less aggressive than how he used to be.

“I’ll never forgive you for this.” He stood up and walked towards the door again. 

He left the room and walked out to Ray’s garden, where he looked around at each flower individually, cursing himself for remembering all of the meanings. He picked a few flowers from the garden, forget-me-nots, lilies, and a singular crimson rose. He carefully bundled all of the flowers together, making sure not to prick himself with the thorns of the rose. He then proceeded to walk back to the room he just left, opening the door again and closing it behind him.   
  
“Does something about Mr. Saeran seem odd to you?” A believer had whispered as he entered the room.   
  
“Yes, he’s been going into that unused room frequently for some time now.” Another believer responded, his voice just as low.   
  
“He seems less angry than before, it’s almost scary.” The first believer shivered at the thought. 

  
“He requested that nobody enter that room but him. Nobody knows why.”    
  
Saeran leaned against the shut door, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He walked towards the bed again, placing the flowers down before slowly taking off his black suit jacket. He placed it over the bed, and on top of it, laid the flowers down. He then turned away, his back to the flowers he just picked, leaving the room for the last time.   
  
Just above his flowers, laid a bouquet of roses Ray had picked specifically for MC.    
  
They were wilted, dead.


End file.
